Un dia diferente
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Sasha nuevamente esta aburrida de todo lo que debe hacer como 'Athena' sin embargo, recurre a su más fiel amigo Kardia para escapar de sus deberes. Para que más adelante se les une Degel quien se dejo fácilmente convencer por Sasha. Una aventura llena de emociones, risas y mucha diversión. Un día diferente para los tres (Historia dividida en 2 partes. UA)
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada y los personajes de TLC son de Shiori**

* * *

**AQUEL DÍA**

En la sala patriarcal, estaban junto al trono de Athena los doce caballeros dorados, los caballeros de más alto nivel, todos de forma paralela junto al trono. En ese instante el Patriarca y su Hermano se acercaron al trono, para recibir a la joven adulta que ese día cumpliria 17 años, la Athena de esa generación. Las puertas se abrieron y los doce caballeros hicieron una reverencia cuando vieron a Sasha entrar, era una joven con una figura esbelta, cabellos largos hasta la cintura color lila, su vestido blanco, y una sonrisa que no se le podía borrar. Apenas entro y se acerco a su trono todos los caballeros hicieron una reverencia, ella sonriente les indico que se levantara. EL Patriarca habia organizado en la Terraza, frente a su estatua una pequeña reunión, aunque no estaban para festividades no quería dejar pasar aquel día tan importante. Sasha se habia acercado al balcón para ver la inmensidad del Santuario, de Atenas. Cuando vio a un dorado con vaso de licor se sento a la orilla junto al otro dorado más respetuoso

-Te gusto Sashita? - Pregunto Kardia mientras comia un pedazo de galleta

-Kardia al menos ten el respeto de comer con la boca cerrada - le reclamo Degel

-No te preocupes - comento Sonriente - Si Kardia, me ha gustado todo esto. Sisyphus me comento que fue idea tuya, pero más insistencia de tu parte

-Claro Sashita, te merecias algo así - comento Sonriente - No todo es deberes y regaños, como aquel día - Sasha sonrio llena de felicidad - Debería repetirse - Sasha sonrio y detallo la mirada Picara de Kardia, quien sonreía, en seguida se volteo a mirar a Degel que también le sonreía

-No se te olvido'? - Pregunto Sasha, a lo que Degel nego - Entonces debemos repetirlo

-Pero avisemos que no estaremos en horas - comento Degel - asi evitamos un castigo -. Los tres se sumergieron en un mar de risas, y cada uno comenzo a recordar aquel día...

**_Aquella noche, de aquel día. Hace 7 años_**

En los aposentos de Athena, se encontraba un patriarca sumamente molesto, junto al líder de la élite dorada Sisyphus. Ambos estaban muy molestos por loa conducta que nuevamente había tenido la pequeña Athena de diez años, junto a su nuevo y mejor amigo, Kardia. Ambos eran los dolores diarios de cabeza para estos dos lideres, debido a que cuando Sasha estaba aburrida, iba a su casa, la octava del Santuario, vivían constantemente regañando al dorado por ser el ''cómplice" de que la pequeña Athena se ocultara por horas para escapar un rato de sus deberes.

Pero 'ese día' todo había cambiado, y se habían ido a los extremos. Sasha cansada de todo, y un Kardia alcahueta eran muy mala combinación, ese día habían se fueron a la ciudad de Athena, a caminar y disfrutar, algo fuera de lo común. No solo aquella desobediencia por parte de Kardia y Sasha es lo que había encolerizado al Patriarca, lo que le causo mayor molestia (de la que ya tenía) era como otro caballero de la élite dorada se les había unido: Degel

-Me lo espero todo momento de Karida - comentaba el Patriarca Sage, quien estaba molesto - E inclusive de que Kardia y Sasha vivan escapandose - volteo a mirarlos furiosos, ambos tenían las miradas hacia el suelo - Pero Degel - ahora lo miraba a el - Tu? - preguntaba sorprendido - ¿Como es posible que te dejaste convencer por Kardia, que sabes como es el, que cada vez que puede se lleva a la Srta Sasha a cualquier lugar?- Degel aun por ser un caballero bastante serio, estaba muy arrepentido del llamado de atención que le hacían - ¿Como te pudiste dejar convencer y escaparte por horas junto a Kardia y Sasha? Sabes la gravedad del asunto? Sabes que fuiste complice?

-Si patriarca - respondio Degel muy serio - Tiene razon, y le pido mis disculpas -

-Yo le insisti patriarca, fue mi - intervino Sasha antes de ser callada por el patriarca

-Usted Silencio! - le señalo - Después hablo con ustedes dos - Kardia y Sasha se miraron tristes y volvieron a bajar sus miradas - Espero que este conciente Degel que debo darle una gran sanción por lo que hizo hoy - Sasha con lagrimas en los ojos miro con asombro al Patriarca, Sisyphus no interrumpió al patriarca pero estaba asombrado, a Kardia nunca se le castigo, solo se le hacia bastantes y muy seguidos llamados de atención, pero nunca una sanción

-Si esa es su voluntad yo la acepto - contesto Degel - Entiendo lo que ha pasado, y sin objeción acepto

-¡NO! - grito Sasha llorando para ponerse frente a Degel - No es justo, patriarca Sage, no fue así lo que paso, el no se escapo con nosotros. El solo nos acompaño..

-Srta Athena - comento el Patriarca más molesto - Esta oyendo lo que dice.?

-Srta Athena - Degel le toco el hombro y ella se volteo a mirarlo - No se preocupe, sigue siendo un escape porque salimos sin autorización...

-No quiero que te castiguen - respondió molesta - Estoy negada, y no lo pienso permitir. Eso no paso así, se los juro.

-Patriarca, si me permite - interrumpió Sisyphus - dejemos que las emociones se calmen por hoy, y mañana a primera hora decide que hará con Kardia y Degel, porque es injusto que solamente sea Degel el castigado

-Gracias - comento Kardia con Sarcasmo. El patriarca se molesto y sin decir ninguna palabra se marcho de alli. Y de esa manera Degel también se retiro, Kardia lo siguio, Sasha no había entendido que pasaba, Sisyphus se acerco a ella

-Gracias Sisyphus, pero así no pasaron las cosas - comento ella mientras Sisyphus la oía - Fue divertido, pero es verdad el no notifico, pero fui yo la que lo convenci para que nos acompañara, no quiero que lo castiguen injustamente

-Sigue a Degel, yo hablare con el Patriarca - una enorme sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro de Sasha y salio corriendo hacia donde caminaba Degel y Kardia. Que cuando puedo notar ya llevaban una gran delantera

* * *

-Vamos Degel - comentaba Kardia - No estes con cara larga...

-Estoy tranquilo Kardia - respondio sonriendo - No pasa nada, solo espero que esto sea la primera y la ultima

-¿Acaso...? - Degel y Kardia se voltearon al oir la voz quebrada de Sasha - ¿No te divertiste? Yo... Yo... Lo lamento, nunca quise en meterlos en problemas... Es solo... - Sasha estaba agitada, lloraba e intentaba hablar. Kardia inclusive nunca la había visto así, siempre los regañaban y ella se quedaba tranquila, pero ese día no paso así. Degel aun por ser un caballero tan serio, no puedo evitar sentirse, más culpable de lo que estaba viendo. Se acerco a Sasha, se agacho para asi poder quedar a su altura

-Athena no llore - le suplico Degel quien intentaba calmar ese mar de lagrimas - Claro que me diverti, solo que espero que sea la primera en escapar y la ultima, la proxima vez yo notificare

-Pero sera aburrido! - Expresaron Kardía y Sasha al mismo tiempo. Degel sonrio, era cierto la emoción de escaparse, de ser el complice de Sasha y verla sonreir fue lo que lo mantuvo distraido de todo lo sucedido

-Tienes razón - dijo Degel - Venga vamos a acuario para que coma algo y se tranquilice - Degel tomo la mano de la pequeña Athena, y empezaron a caminar. Hubo un largo silencio, miradas llenas de emocion y grandes sonrisas. Los tres disfrutaron de aquel dia apesar de como todo habia terminado... Pero ¿Que habia pasado aquel día?

* * *

**_La mañana de aquel día_**

_Sasha, nuevamente estaba aburrida por todo lo que debía hacer, entrenar el cosmos, controlarlo, estudiar: historia, geografía, lengua, ciencias, lectura de las estrellas, protocolo, etiqueta, un sin fin de cosas que terminaban agotándola. Pero ese día, como otros había tomado una decisión, estaba cansada, agotada y muy aburrida, asi que a través de su cosmos llamo a un amigo en particular_

_-Kardia - llamaba a través de su cosmos - Te necesito con urgencia aquí en mis aposentos - Sasha esperaba que Kardia fuera recibido el mensaje. Fue a su recamara y busco su baculo, una tunica que la cubriera, se mantuvo alli dando vueltas en circulo _

_-Sasha que pasa? - llamo Kardia a fuera de la recamara de la misma, ella emocionada salio en seguida y se abalanzo encima de el para poder abrazarlo _

_-Gracias Kardia - lo abrazo - Vamonos se nos hace tarde, no soporto estar más aqui_

_-Traes lo necesario? - pregunto Kardia. Sasha asintio, acomodo su cama para que creyeran que aun dormía, cerro la puerta y caminaba junto a Kardia quien la tomo de la mano. Salieron caminando de punticas de la recamara, vieron a Sisyphus y al Patriarca caminar frente a ellos. Se pegaron a la pared, Kardia llevo su dedo indice a la boca indicando a Sasha que no debía reirse. Se escondían en las columnas, cortinas en todo aquello que sirviera para esconderse. Cuando quisieron escapar por la puerta, como muy seguido hacian, no podian, estaba repleta de guardias_

_-Esta llena de Guardías - comento Sasha_

_-Atacalos! - Ordeno Sasha mientras temblaba de la emoción y nervios -_

_-PEro es que tu eres loca? - pregunto Kardia . Sera peor que si nos descubren_

_-Ven, tengo otra idea - Sasha empezo a gatear en silencio, se acerco a donde esta la cocina, Kardia la seguia, igual agachado y gateando, Sasha señalo uno de los carritos con manteles donde llevaban la comida o llevaban la basura, dependiendo del día_

_-Este es el plan - susurro - Yo entrare gateando primero, y te haré señas para que tu te montes en un carrito, y yo luego en el otro, hoy sacan la basura. Eso nos llevara a la terraza, detrás de la estatua_

_-Sasha pero mi peso creo que..._

_-No te preocupes - le indico - siempre sacan basura más pesada_

_-Entiendo - comento Kardia quien no habia entendido el doble sentido de la oración, hasta que cayo en cuento - Oye me estas diciendo basura o pesado? - pregunto Kardia asombrado ante la osadía de la niña, pues no recibió respuesta, ya Sasha habia entrado gateando a la cocina, no le quedo de otra si no seguirla. CUando entro gateando pudo ver como Sasha ya se habia montado en el carrito, ya iban de salida, el no podia montarse o lo verían. Algo se le debia ocurrir, algo cayo que causo mucho escándalo cuando se dio cuenta que fue una distracción por parte de Sasha, en cuanto pudo se monto en el carrito, el cual ni cabia, asi que iba abrazado de sus piedras y su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas_

_-Vaya - exclamaba una de las damas de servicio, esta basura si esta pesada. Kardia respiro indignado, no entendía porque le decían basura. Empezaron a rodar los carritos. Esto estaba muy facil, hasta que los carritos frenaron y Kardia se paralizo al oir la voz_

_-Disculpen han visto a la srta Sasha por aqui? - _

_-No señor Sisyphus, seguramente anda con el joven Kardia, estuvo aqui temprano_

_-Kardia estuvo aqui? - pregunto Sisyphus - Los buscare, la srta hoy no debe escapar de sus labores. Por cierto ¿Eso esta muy pesado? yo lo llevo - Kardia cruzaba sus dedos para que la señorita dijera que no, si ella aceptaba la ayuda de Sisyphus y este lo descubría seria un terrible problema._

_-No señor no se preocupe, mejor busque a la señorita - Kardia respiro tranquilo. Sisyphus se despidio y las damas siguieron en su recorrido. Kardia supuso que habia llegado porque el carro se detuvo y escucho como alguien tropezaba con todo. Kardia intento salir del carrito, pero tropezó con todo, alzo su cabeza y se pego, se enredo la armadura entre las bosas, hasta caer_

_-Kardia - le reclamo Sasha - haces mucha bulla, vamos rapido que Sisyphus me esta buscando_

_-Si, si vamonos - comento resignado, salieron corriendo de alli. Sasha corria con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, hasta que fue frenada por Kardia_

_-Ocultate en mi capa y no hagas bulla - Sasha hizo caso, Seguia lentamente los pasos de Kardia hasta que habiía entendido el porque le pidio que se ocultara_

_-Hey Kardia, me alegra verte - comento Manigoldo - Sisyphus nos informo que Sasha no estaba, pensamos que estaba contigo, pero ya veo que no. Por cierto ¿Por que tienes un pedazo de pan en la armadura? - Kardia se fijo y la sacudio_

_-No se - fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir. Albafica quien también estaba alli presente no dejo de mirarlo. Kardia sonreia. Manigoldo se extraño pero siguio junto a Albafica hacia los aposentos del Patriarca. Kardia espero ver que se alejaban para tomar a Sasha de la mano y correr a gran velocidad. Pasaron la doceava casa muertos de la risa, Kardia siempre se sentía muy feliz y muy tranquilo al ver a Sasha tan feliz, ella era una Hermanita que debñia cuidar, y junto a ella su alegria.  
_

_Sasha apreciaba a todos los caballeros pero más a Kardia por como el se comportaba con ella, nada de formalidades, nada de protocolo, simplemente la trataba como una persona más. Cuando llegaron a la onceava casa, guardaron silencio. No sintieron a nadie y salieron corriendo de la casa, muertos de la risa otra vez_

_-¿Por que tienes cascara de banana en el cabello Kardia? - preguntaron. Sasha y Kardia se quedaron quietos, los habian descubiero. Kardia busco a su amigo. CUando detallo vio a su amigo, recostado en la altura de una pared de su casa_

_-Vamos Degel - suplico Kardia - Vamos, deja de leer_

_-Srta Athena - comento Degel ignorando la petición de Kardia - La regañaran de nuevo - Sasha alzo los hombros riendo, se aferro a la capa de Kardia _

_-El acepto mi petición - se defendio - Vamos Degel, una vez algo diferente. _

_-Me esta pidiendo que sea su complice? - pregunto _

_-No vale - exclamo ella - Solo nos estarás cuidando -_

_-Es lo mismo - comento sonriente Degel -_

_-Vamos Degel, aun quedan días y años para que sigas leyendo, dile adios a tus lentes de abuelo y vamonos - exclamo Kardia_

_-Anda Degel - suplicaba Sasha quien daba brinquitos_

_-Esta bien - el grito de alegria de Sasha lo hizo sonreir_

_-Pero lo hacemos a mi manera - le ordeno. Kardia alzo sus brazos y manos, Degel bajo de donde estaba y no sabia porque se habia dejado convencer tan rapido. Dejo su lente y su libro, Sasha lo tomo de la mano y salio corriendo junto a Kardia, Degel estaba impresionado de lo rapido que corria Athena_

_-Nos descubriran si seguimos asi - comento Degel_

_-Relajate - le sugirio Kardia - somos expertos en esto. Degel se dejo llevar y pudo ver la cantidad de atajos que les toco tomar para poder salir del Santuario sin ser visto, atajos que el desconocía totalmente, no pudo evitar sonreir ante aquella sensación de adrenalina, éxtasis que sentia al correr y ver sonreir a la pequeña Sasha quien siempre andaba muy deprimida. Luego de correr, saltar y hasta caminar por el techo de algunas casas, llegaron al inicio del Santuario y salieron._

_-Ustedes hacen eso siempre que se escapan? - pregunto Degel agitado de tanto correr_

_-Siempre - exclamaron los dos.-_

_-Ahora que? - pregunto nuevamente_

_-Ahora que? - pregunto con sarcasmo Kardia quien miro de manera picara a Sasha - Ahora es que viene lo bueno..._

_-Por Zeus - fue lo unico que articulo Degel cuando vio a Kardia y Sasha correr nuevamente hacia el pueblo..._

* * *

**Aclaratoria: Esto era un One-Shot, pero fanfiction me anda con problemas desde ayer, así que, lo subire en dos partes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-Ahora que? - pregunto nuevamente_

_-Ahora que? - pregunto con sarcasmo Kardia quien miro de manera picara a Sasha - Ahora es que viene lo bueno..._

_-Por Zeus - fue lo unico que articulo Degel cuando vio a Kardia y Sasha correr nuevamente hacia el pueblo..._

* * *

_Sasha corria alegremente por todo la ciudad, Kardia la seguia y Degel más atras. Degel nunca habia visto a esa pequeña niña tan feliz, brincaba y saludaba a todos los que pasaban, le regalaban flores, frutas y muchos lindos detalles._

_-Alli vamos - Agito Sasha la capa de Kardia, quien en un momento salio corriendo detras de ella. Estos dos parecian no cansarse jamás, Degel los siguio, miro detalladamente y miro como Sasha se quitaba su vestido frente a todos_

_-Srta Sasha - exclamo Degel - Que esta...?_

_-TRanquilo - Kardia le dio una palmada en el hombro - Trae una muda de ropa abajo para poder bañarse - KArdia señalo y le indico a Degel que más adelante habia una fuente donde todos los niños se bañaban, Degel suspiro aliviado - La primera vez que la traje se quedo con muchas ganas, asi que le dije que la proxima vez trajera una muda de ropa debajo de su vestido y asi pudiera disfrutar - Degel entendio. Luego de media hora Sasha corrio hacia Kardia, y luego abrazo a Degel_

_-Vamos, Vamos, a los pantanos - _

_-A los pantanos? - pregunto Degel mientras iba jalado por Sasha. Sasha lo llevo corriendo a aquel lugar, cuando miro con atención, pudo ver que era una batalla por conseguir algo y defender ese algo, pero dentro del pantano_

_-Vamos Kardia - Kardia se despojo de su armadura, quedando con ropa de entrenamiento. Y entro al pantano_

_-Vamos Degel - indico Kardia - esto es un todos contra todos, aprovecha que no hay nadie y somos tres - Degel suspiro resignado, se despojo de su Armadura y apenas entro fue recibido por varias bolas de barro por parte de Sasha_

_-Hey! - Se quejo, cuando miro a su alrededor Kardia estaba frente a el riendo, mientras SAsha se habia escondido en algunos barriles que estaban alli dentro del campo _

_-Vamos Degel! - exclamo entre Risas Kardia - Esto consigue en un todos contra todos, hay tres banderas escondidas, si Sasha obtiene alguna gana, en este caso debe tomar dos, y el que las tome gana. Claro, la unica manera de ganar es embarrando al otro_

_-Ya me di cuenta - comento Degel mientras se limpiaba el barro de su cara_

_-Te advierto que Sasha es buena, es estrategica sabe como y cuando atacar_

_-No por nada es Athena o se te olvida? - comento Sarcastico Degel. Cuando el ya creia que estaba listo vio como Sasha lo atacaba con varias bolas de barro. Kardia que era el más 'exagerado' junto una enorme bola y se la lanzo. Degel se preocupo por la niña cuando este le pego aquella pelota en su estomago y callo. La niña tardo en levantarse, cuando Degel quiso ir a auxiliarla Kardia no lo dejo, miraron con determinación, se fueron acercando lentamente para ver si al menos respiraba, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente la niña empezo a chapotear el barro y se levanto muerta de la risa_

_-Mocosa - dijo Kardia quitandose el barro de la cara siempre hace lo mismo _

_-La bandera! - Exclamo Degel, Kardia se sorprendio como su amigo empezo a correr tras de Sasha, quien corria a gran velocidad pero no tan veloz como Degel, cuando Sasha creyo que podria agarrar la bandera se encontro con que Kardia venia frente a ella, titubeo unos segundos, corrio un poco lejos de la bandera para luego regresar, Degel y Kardia venian a toda velocidad, cuando creyeron tener atrapada a Sasha, ambos se tropezaron, Degel cayo en el barro y Kardia encima de el, Sasha cuando les fue a brincar por encima de ellos para salirse con la suya, Degel la tomo por las piernas haciendo que esta cayera de cuerpo completo en el barro. Cuando Sasha alzo la cabeza para respirar, vio a Degel sonriente. Los tres comenzaron a reir_

_-Como se que siempre puedo encontrarlos en este lugar? - pregunto la voz de una mujer - Kardia, no sabia esas cosas tuyas - Cuando Degel siguio la voz de aquella mujer, se encontro con una joven hermosa, de piel blanca con cabello negro y largo, de hermosos colores esmerlada_

_-Ja, Ja - comento Sarcastico Kardia - Muy Chistosa_

_-Calvera! - Exclamo Sasha quien se levanto toda llena de barro a saludar a Calvera, esta sin importarle lo sucia que podia estar la niña, le dio un fuerte abrazo _

_-Hoy te veo más sucia que hace una semana - Sasha se rio ante el comentario - Vamos a la taberna para que te limpies. Y tu también Kardia, y tu compañero ¿qué es...?_

_-Es Degel Calvera - dijo Sasha - lo convencimos para que viniera con nosotros_

_-Vaya - dijo sorprendida, se le acerco y estrecho su mano - Un placer, vamos a la taberna, Kardia vive alli metido, pueden limpiarse y comer algo si le apetecen._

_Degel un poco apenado por como andaba, tomo su armadura y siguio los pasos de Calvera quien tomaba la mano de Sasha. La gente los miraba con mala cara, con desprecio o mucha lastima. No les importaba, o al menos no a KArdia quien caminaba como si nada. Cuando llegaron a la taberna, Degel se quedo helado al ver a su alrededor, tipos con cortadas en la cara, con pistolas, puñales, algunos con garras o parches en los ojos_

_-Tu has traido a Sasha para aca? - le pregunto furioso. En ese momento un hombre alto, gordo con un pie de palo y un garfio se acerco a Sasha. Degel no hizo nada solo se mantuvo alerta_

_-Oh pequeña Sasha - comento aquel hombre - Has regresado - Degel se sorprendio ante lo que estaba mirando. Sasha se acerco a aquel hombre sonriente - Y que sucia estas - comento, el hombre miro a Kardia quien saludo con solo alzar su cara - Asi que estaban en el lodo, cuentame Sasha quien es ese otro hombre que te acompaña_

_-El? - señalo a Degel, el hombre asintio - No te preocupes Roberto, es un amigo, y un buen amigo y colega de Kardia - el hombre asintio, y volvio a su mesa cuando Sasha empezo a subir las escaleras aquel hombre volvio a llamarla. Degel no dejaba a la Srta Athena ni un momento sola_

_-En un rato tocare el piano, te gustaria ser mi vocalista esta tarde?_

_-Por supuesto! - dijo Sasha con mucha emoción y subio al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones para arreglarse._

_-Cuantas veces ha venido para acá srta? - Pregunto Degel. Sasha solo alzo los brazos y entro a bañarse. Degel se cruzo de brazos y miro a Kardia_

_-Deja tu fastidio - reclamo Kardia - Yo no tuve culpa que la primera vez ella se pegara tanto a mi, ni siquiera sabia que era Athena, solo entre para aca y ella me siguio. Ademas debes oirla, canta hermoso_

_-Eso no es el motivo _

_-Degel calmate- Sasha salio en ese momento - No pasa nada..._

_Degel suspiro y se metio en otro baño para poder limpiarse, cuando ya estuvo pulcro, se quedo con su traje de entrenamiento y bajo. Sasha y Kardia estaban sentados en la barra, comiendo, o en realidad atragantándose con su comida. Sasha termino de Comer y se fue junto al hombre de pie de palo y garfio se sento en el piano_

_-'Awora es que iene o ien' - pronunciaba Karida con la boca llena_

_-Sera que puedes comportarte y hablar despues de que masticas? - reclamo Degel, Kardia trago y repitio_

_-Ahora es que viene lo bueno - pronuncio mientras tomaba un trago - Veras a la linda de Sasha cantando_

_-Y que cantaran? pregunto curioso Degel_

_-No se, siempre canta algo diferente la semana pasada cantaron un vals muy lindo - respondio Calvera - decía algo así, llevo tu luz y tu aroma en mi piel..._

_-Aja! - comento Kardia - muy lindo_

_-Buenas tardes - comento Sasha timidamente - hoy les traere algo más movido - todos aplaudieron, Degel miro curioso a Sasha, ella respiro hondo, Calvera mando a cerrar las cortinas, todo se oscurecio_

_-Señorita - comento el hombre del piano quien ya daba las tonadas del piano - Que se siente ser una niña tan pequeña, con una enorme carisma? - Degel miro atento, suponia que era parte del Show, Kardia le toco con el hombro y empezo a reir._

_-Solo tengo una palabra - comento Sasha, respiro hondo miro sonriente a su alrededor - Eeeeees... Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso, aunque al oír, decirlo, suena enredoso quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso supercalifragilisticoespialidoso - el piano alzo sus tonadas, las palmas se hicieron presente en ese momento Sasha sonreia, Degel estaba sorprendido, su expresión lo demostraba. Kardia empezo a aplaudir _

_-Aplaude Degel - le dijo - Te dije que cantaba hermoso - Degel comenzó a reir de medio lado y se unio a las palmas, nunca habia visto a Sasha tan feliz_

_-Por ser timido al hablar cuando era chico yo, mi padre la nariz con fuerza un dia me pellizco, pero luego la palabra que lo disco, aprendí - cantaba Roberto _

_-Mas largo verbo nunca oí y se pronuncia así - cantaron Sasha y Roberto al mismo tono de voz - __Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso, aunque al oír, decirlo, suena enredoso quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso, supercalifragilisticoespialidoso_

_-Viajo por todo el mundo y a donde el paso quien oi su palabra licenciado le llamo - Sasha cantaba con mucha alegría, disfrutaba la canción. En ese momento la mirada entre ella y Degel se cruzaron el le sonrio orgulloso_

_-A los príncipes y majarajás que solía encontrar, le soltaba la palabra y lo invitaban a cenar - Roberto cantaba y bailaba en el piano_

_-__Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso, aunque al oír, decirlo, suena enredoso quien lo dice con fluidez se juzga talentoso supercalifragilisticoespialidoso - todos reian ante la canción que les cantaban. Sasha miro dudosa a Roberto- Puedo decirlo al revés? - Roberto miro curioso pero asintio - osodilaipseocitsiligarfilacrepus, pero creo que eso seria mucho verdad?_

___-Si, demasiado - exclamo Roberto riendo_

___-Si la lengua tienen torpe no se deben preocupar, ensayen la palabra y podrán ya registrar, con cuidado hay que usarla porque tiene que poder - En ese momento Kardia se vio tentado a interrumpir_

___-Hey Sasha! - Sasha volteo a mirarlo seria_

___-Dime Kardia - comento seria_

___-Hace un momento se lo dije a una mesera para que fuera mi novia, pero Calvera la escucho y dijo que ella era la que queria ser mi novia - Todos rieron y más cuando Calvera le dio un golpe por la cabeza a Kardia mientras reia. Degel tampoco paraba de reir - Mentira, mentira, mentira - comento Kardia mientras se sobaba. Sasha no aguantaba la risa y para finalizar la canción canto junto a Roberto_

___-Eeeees, ____Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso, ____Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso ¡SUSURRANDO! - indicaron desde el publico, Sasha y Roberto se vieron complices y susurraron - ____Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso - La canción finalizo y con ella una ola de aplausos y gritos. Sasha se alejo de Roberto y corrio hasta donde Kardia para abrazarlo_

_______________-Srta - comento Degel - me ha dejado asombrado, canta espectacular, es otra niña cuando canta - Sasha sonrio apenada. Se despidieron de Calvera y todos de la taberna y salieron de alli. Aun habia mucha emoción por ver. Caminaron para ver que otra cosa podia hacer. Vieron un árbol de manzanas, Kardia se vio tentado nuevamente. Corrio hacia el Árbol, tomo un palo e intento bajar una_

_______________-Kardia yo quiero una - exigio la niña_

_______________-Y tu crees que es fácil? - se quejo Kardia cuando al fin pudo bajar dos una para el y Sasha, vinieron unos jovenes muy mal entonados empujaron a Sasha y le quitaron la manzana. Degel se molesto y cuando fue a intervenir vio que Kardia se le adelanto_

_______________-Damela es de ella - pidio Kardia_

_______________-Y si no que? - pregunto retorico el muchacho, quien tuvo la valentia de empujar a Kardia. Este enfureció y se lanzo encima de el. Degel quiso intervenir pero Sasha lo freno colocando su mano en su pecho y negando con la cabeza. Luego de dos o tres golpes, Kardia lo cargo por la franela mientras mordía una de las manzanas, lo acerco a la fuente y lo lanzo alli  
_

_______________-Y vuelve a molestar y la próxima vas al lodo - Kardia regreso la manzana a Sasha y esta sonrio agradecida_

_______________-Sabes el problema que eso te traera Kardia? - pregunto Degel_

_______________-Siempre lo hace - contesto Sasha comiendo la manzana - Hoy fue tranquilo, hay dias que es peor-. Degel se asombro, su amigo era una mala junta eso era seguro. En segundos Kardia salto y empezo a gritar_

_______________-Que se nos olvido hacer? - pregunto Curiosa Sasha quien ya conocia lo que iba a pasar_

_______________-Vamos a la ciudad a jugar 'toca campanas' _

_______________-Que? - pregunto Degel - Que es eso? _

_______________-Cierto! - exclamo emocionada Sasha - Degel es colocarse frente a las casas, jalar las campanas y salir a esconderse_

_______________-No harán eso - comento - o si? - Sasha y Kardia se miraron complices, esperaron que la tarde cayera un poco más. Sasha se tapaba la boca de la risa. KArdia guiaba los pasos, y Degel no entendía porque sentía tanto éxtasis ante aquella sensación_

_______________-Deben correr - Dijo Kardia, jalo la campana de la primera casa y vio como Kardia y Sasha corrían velozmente, Degel se quedo de pie mirando sin entender - ¡CORRE! - grito Kardia, cuando Degel detallo que abrían la puerta, empezó a correr, escucharon a una señora pegar gritos. Cuando pudieron ocultarse Degel llego_

_______________-Degel cuando toque las campanas debes correr - le dijo Sasha_

_______________-Ya entendi - comento Degel_

_______________-Hay que tocar todos juntos y correr - comento Kardia_

_______________-No podremos tocar uno y correr, y el otro, nos atraparan_

_______________-Tengo una idea - sugirio Degel, Sasha y Kardia lo miraron fijamente - Yo soplare mi aire frio cada vez que vayamos corriendo, sin frenarnos ustedes tomaran la adelantera, o al menos Sasha - Kardia y Sasha brincaron de la emoción. Esperaron unos minutos y volvieron a colocarse. Sasha le temblaban las piernas de la emoción. Degel estiro sus manos hacia los lados_

_______________-Listos? - pregunto sonriente. Kardia y Sasha sonrieron y al mismo tiempo asintieron - Ahora! - Sasha comenzo a correr, cuando Degel empezo a expulsar su aire frio mientras corria, las campanas comenzaron a sonar una tras otras, junto al repique. Los dos dorados reían sin parar, corrian uno al lado de otro, Sasha ya se habia perdido de la vista de ambos, corrieron más rapido. Tuvieron que cruzar en la primera esquina que vieron ya que la gente comenzaba a salir. CUando lograron ocultarse, se apoyaron de sus respectivas rodillas y reian sin parar agitados_

_______________-Esto Degel - respiraba agitado Kardia - estuvo genial_

_______________-Ja - respondio sonriente - Lo se, nunca habia hecho algo... Oh! - finalizo Degel cuando vio a otro dorado frente a ellos con la mirada bastante seria. Kardia cuando vio que su amigo dejo de reir vio porque habia dejado de reir. Sasha estaba al lado del dorado con la mirada triste, en su rostro tenia varias lagrimas_

_______________-El patriarca los esta buscando - Sentencio Sisyphus - estan en problemas - fueron sus ultimas palabras para empezar un recorrido silencioso. Degel y Kardia buscaron sus armaduras en la taberna de Calvera. Se las colocaron y caminaron con miradas culpables por lo que le tocaria a Sasha_

* * *

Luego de eso, el patriarca regaño severamente a Degel. Ahora en acuario, Degel intentaba calmar a Sasha, que no podia evitar sentirse tan mal por lo sucedido

-Vamos princesa - animaba Degel - No te preocupes, si nos castigan bueno, para todo hay una primera vez, quédate tranquila. No pasa nada, es claro que la pase muy bien, lo haremos de nuevo

-Si? - pregunto mientras se dejaba secar las lagrimas por Degel - Que te gusto más de este día?

-Todo el día, pero lo que más me gusto, fue cuando cantaste - Sasha se lanzo encima de Degel para darle un fuerte abrazo. Degel sorprendido la abrazo también, con mucha fuerza.

* * *

**7 años después. Terraza de Athena. Cumpleaños de Sasha**

-Como olvidar ese día - expreso Sasha frente al balcón acompañada de Degel y Kardia, sus compañeros de aventura - Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces, ojala podamos repetir aquellos momentos - sonrio Sasha nostalgica

- Vamos - sugirio Degel, quien tomo la mano de Sasha

-Degel no podemos salir, nos regañaran - comento Kardia. Degel lo miro ironico y Sasha un poco preocupada por su comentario

-En serio Kardia ¿Tu? Vivias en eso, no seas descarado. Vamos Srta, vamos en silencio - Degel comenzo a caminar en silencio junto a Sasha y a Kardia

-Sisyphus - comento Manigoldo - se vuelven a escapar

-Dejalos - exclamo Sisyphus - Ya estan más grandes, se que han madurado bastante, además a Sasha le hace falta salir a que pueda sonreir

Manigoldo no insitio más. Degel, Kardia y Sasha salieron corriendo por las doce casas. La adrenalina, la emoción y las risas se hicieron presentes, a Sasha se le habia olvidado todo aquello, lejos de responsabilidades por tan solo un momento. Sasha iba tomada de la mano por Degel y Kardia, quien ahora eran unos ejemplos de caballeros, habian madurado mucho desde la ultima vez que salieron. Desde entonces, solo salían con permiso del Patriarca, pero esa noche no, esa noche romperian una vez más las reglas, ahora los dos adultos, caballeros dorados cuidarian mejor a la princesa. Salieron corriendo para repetir alguna de todas aventuras que hicieron hace siete años.

-Listos? - pregunto Degel. Sasha y Kardia asintieron, ambos no dejaban de reir. Degel comenzo a expulsar su aire frio y todas las campanas de la ciudad, del callejon donde se encontraban comenzaron a sonar. Sasha corria a toda velocidad tomada de la mano de Kardia y Degel más atras... Los tres reviviendo la mejor aventura de sus vidas, y el mejor momento para los tres

_...FIN..._

* * *

**Aclaratoria: Para el personaje de Roberto me inspire en el que canta en Rapunzel (Disney: Enredados) Y la canción que canta '___________Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso_', no se me ocurrio otra para ese momento y una que pudiera cantar Sasha**

**2.- Esta frase ''_llevo tu luz y tu aroma en mi piel...'' _es el inicio de una canción de mi País Venezuela, se llama 'Canción Venezuela' si la buscan en Youtube la buscan con la frase que esta resaltada, y es el video num 6, coloque esa canción solo para darle mi toque personal :D**


End file.
